That's What Makes You Beautiful
by tcheshire
Summary: Its 1D and HOA! The best things ever! KEVIN!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is "That's What Makes You Beautiful" by me and if you can't figure out what this crossover is then your idiots (take no offince but its plane obvious). But if you can't figure t out then I guess I'll tell you. It is a crossover between 1D and HOA! Read on and prosper my children. I will never own HOA or 1D!**

* * *

What makes you beautiful.

By: tcheshire and littme2

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I was walking down the streets of Liverpool going to the store for the 7th time today. Why Mick? Why do you have to eat all the damn food! We need to survive to! Oh bloody Hell! Dear God. I'm turning into a Brit!

Anyway, not looking where I was going, I ran into a blond boy who was talking to his friend. We both fell down, me with an "Oomff" and him with an "OI!" He got up looking very mad. "What the Hell is your-"

"Niall?" I asked looking up.

"Oh God! Your not going to go all crazy fan on us are you?" asked Niall, as he and his friend took a step back. I jumped to my feet and he got a better look at my face, which probably said "OH MY LEPRECHAUNS!"

"Nina? Nina freaking Marten?"

"The one and only!" I said giving him a hug.

"Well mate, is this the pretty girl you show us sometimes? You know I think that Liam may...actually I'm not going to finish that sentience because Liam might kill me." said the friend. I looked up and squealed a squeal that Amber would've been proud of.

"Holy crap! Your Harry Styles! NIALL FUCKING HORAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU-"

"That I'm in One Direction?" I started nodding hysterically. "Well there are two reasons. One, I knew you would freak out. Two, we haven't seen each other in years can a friend just get a hug?" and I gave him a hug again. Looking him over I could see that the cheeky Niall was still there, just a little um star struck. "So...Niall..." I said very awkward like.

"GUY'S! Why'd you run...who's the girl?" asked a tan boy. I squealed again. Niall started laughing, but the other 4 boys, the other 2 disiting to show up, covered their ears. I looked around at the boy's and almost fanted. Niall noticing how i was about to fall cought me and started laughing. "Their...your...he's...oh my holy mother shit. That is fucking One- One Direction!"

"Ok when did you get a dirty mouth?" laughed Niall.

"When my parents died. You learn a few new words." and Niall laughed at me. The other boy's looked at me and him like we were strangers.

"How did you do that?" asked the tan boy.

"How did I do what?" I asked.

"How did you make Niall so so not Niall?" asked a extremly cute boy who I had just noticed.

"GUYS I FOUND KEVIN A GIRL FRIEND!" yelled the boy I guessed to be Louis. I laughed with the rest of them. Louis noticed me and smiled cheekly at the extremly cute boy. "So Liam, is this that girl that you have a-"

"Shut it Louis." grumbled Liam. Niall started laughing and I blushed. _The incredibly cute Laim Payne has a crush on me? How does that work. Not that I'm complaning but...I always thought that Fabian had a crush on me..._, I thought. "So who's this Kevin?" I asked.

"Oh no. Don't get him st-"

"KEVIN IS THE GREATEST BIRD IN THE WHOLE WORLD! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND, besides these guys, AND AWESOMEST THING EVER!" yelled Louis so loud that people started to staire.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole world to know we're here?" hissed Zayn. Just then there was a loud scream.

"RUN BOYS! RUN!" yelled Louis. And the boys took off.

"AHHHH! ONE DIRECTION! GET THEM!" screamed a bunch of fan girls and they started chasing the boys. I started laughing so hard I fell to the ground.

"YOUR NOT HELPING!" screamed Niall.

"I-I-I'm sorry! HEY GIRLS IT'S JUSTIN BEIBER!" I screamed pointing in a random direction. All the girls stopped following the guys and ran in the direction I pointed in. Even Niall stopped and started going in that direction until I pulled him away. "He's not really there you idiot."

"Oh. I knew that. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"yelled Niall and we headed back to the house. And I forgot the food. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is "That's What Makes You Beautiful" by me and if you can't figure out what this crossover is then your idiots (take no offince but its plane obvious). But if you can't figure t out then I guess I'll tell you. It is a crossover between 1D and HOA! Read on and prosper my children. I will never own HOA or 1D!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

Where the Hell is Nina because Mick wont stop complaining and its getting on people's nerves. The door open. Amber let out the biggest squeal.

"OMG ITS ONE DIRECTION! Ahhhhhhhhh."

Everyone looked at the door. Nina was in the doorway with a blond guy standing too close to her and a brunet that looks familiar.

"Guys I would like you to meet my Niall Horan and his friend Harry Styles." said Nina looking extremely happy. Amber nearly fainted.

"Harry Styles? I used to know a guy named Harry Styles back in Cheshire, but he was a blond" I said.

"Well I was and I know who you are." said Harry everyone looked at him.

"You do?"

"Ya. I'm gonna guess, because you never change, are the Fabian Rutter from when I was little. Last I saw him was like a year ago." shrugged Harry. Every mouth dropped.

"Wait Harry?" I asked astonished. Harry started laughing. I looked at him and started laughing to. "Harry! How's it been?" I asked giving him a guy hug.

"Brilliant!" and we started talking about things since I left Cheshire to go to school. Then Amber just had to be Amber and slap me.

"Amber!" i said rubbing my burning cheek.

"How could you not tell me you know Harry Styles?" Amber screamed.

"Amber use your inside voice pl-" started Nina, but Amber already moved on to interrogate Harry.

"So Harry," she said very seductively, backing him up to a wall, "Are the others coming. Like maybe Liam Pay-"

"KEVIN!" yelled a voice outside.

"Louis. Use your normal voice please." said another voice. When Nina heard that voice she started blushing a very deep red color.

"Ya. Louis use your inside voice." said a 3rd voice.

"BUT WE'RE OUTSIDE! KEVIN! COME BACK KEVIN!" yelled the 1rst voice, whom I'm gonna guess was named Louis, but they kept calling him Loui.

"Oh my God! THEIR ALL HERE!" squealed Amber. Nina looked at the blond, which whom I don't like. He's way to close to Nina to be just her friend. Then the door opened and in walked, well walked is an understatement. It was more like bolted into the house was a person who looked like he could top even Alfie crazy. A feet we all thought was impossible. Anyway, the crazy person started turning things over and moving people to the side. "WHERE IS MY KEVIN?" he yelled.

"Loui! Liam and Zayn put Kevin in the back in the car because it was annoying Liam." said the blond.

"Ya. It was funny because Liam almost chucked Kevin back because he was annoyed." laughed Harry.

"OK! I LOVE YOU HARRY!" Louis yelled. I started blinking.

"LOVE YOU TO LOUI!" yelled Harry as Louis ran out the door. I looked at Harry sceptically and he gave me a look that said, "Inside Joke." The blond just kept laughing.

"Um so Neen's, how do you know Harry?" I asked, hoping they didn't have a thing going on, because she was my Nina.

"Oh I don't. I know Niall and he knows Harry so he introduced me to him. And the rest of them." said Nina, pointing to the blond boy.

"Oh." I said.

"Wait, you've met Liam Payne? Like the extremely hot Liam Payne?" asked Amber and Nina nodded. What did she mean by extremely hot?

"What about Zayn?" asked Patricia. Nina nodded, Patricia and Mara sighed a longingly sigh, and Eddie and Jerome looked jealous.

"And we now know you know Louis and Niall and Harry. Nina which is your favorite." asked Amber.

"Shh Amber! Not here!" giggled Nina. Then the door opened and he walked in. All of the girls sighed, but Nina started blushing very hard.

"Hey Liam. Where have you been?" asked Harry.

"Getting Louis to leave Kevin." who is Kevin?

"Who is Kevin?" I asked.

"NO ONE ANSWER THAT!" yelled Louis as he came running back in with a fake pigeon in his hands. Then Liam made a fake cooing sound and Louis started introducing everyone to Kevin. Then the rest of the guys introduced themselves and when Liam got to Amber, she fainted and Nina asked Liam to help her take Amber upstairs.

That's not fair. That's my Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is "That's What Makes You Beautiful" by me and if you can't figure out what this crossover is then your idiots (take no offince but its plane obvious). But if you can't figure t out then I guess I'll tell you. It is a crossover between 1D and HOA! Read on and prosper my children. I will never own HOA or 1D!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Liam's POV

So after we put Amber back in her room, me and the lovely Miss Nina were walking down the stairs when the boys show up at the bottom. "Liam...look what we have!" said Louis. I realized they had their hands behind their backs. Uh oh. "Whatcha got there Loui?" I asked and he smiled bigger.

"Guess."

"A puppy?"

"Why would I have a puppy?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Zayn's mirror?" I was starting to worry now.

"Nah. I put that somewhere else." he said. Zayn looked over and gave him a look.

"You did what?" asked Zayn.

"Never mind. Guess again." he said smiling bigger.

"Um...Niall's Nandos card?" I asked. Ok now I was really worried.

"No. I might've shredded that." he said going into thought. Maybe if I could just get him there then I'd be ok. Niall looked like he wanted to punch someone. He loved that card.

"I swear Tomlinson, if you did, you will not wake up in the morning." snarled Niall. Louis took a step back but still didn't do anything but smile.

"Before we get any farther, Louis, what did you do with my stuff?" asked Harry. Louis looked genuinely hurt that Harry thought he would do something to him.

"I would never do anything to you Hazza!...maybe..." snickered Louis. "Liam you know what it is." I got ready to jump off the side of the stairs. All of the sudden Louis started throwing my worst nightmare.

Spoons.

I jumped off the side of the stairs and Nina looked startled but was laughing, like everyone else. I ran for the kitchen, only to be followed by the rest of the boys, who, unfortunately, had spoons and started throwing them at me to. I grabbed the nearest object, a big pan, and started waking the spoons away. They soon ran out and had to look for more. "Look for spoon's boys!" yelled Louis and I ran. I ran threw the door just as it was opening and BAM!

Fabian's POV

I was following the trial of spoons left on the ground when I looked up and saw Nina and Liam...kissing. _What the fucking bloody Hell!_, I thought. "Bloody Hell!" I voiced but they kept on kissing. It wasn't one of those surprised kisses where it just get awkward in the end, no, this was one of those, "we've been dating for 2 years" snogging session. And I wasn't going to let that happen. But before I could do anything, Louis threw a spoon at Liam and they broke apart. Thank God.

"This is a snogging free zone thank you very much." said Louis and Liam and Nina started to blush.

"I'll just...bye!" said Liam walking straight out, with the boys following and leaving all the girls to take the shocked at the breaking Nina away to do whatever girls do when this stuff happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is "That's What Makes You Beautiful" by me and if you can't figure out what this crossover is then your idiots (take no offince but its plane obvious). But if you can't figure t out then I guess I'll tell you. It is a crossover between 1D and HOA! Read on and prosper my children. I will never own HOA or 1D!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The girls' POV

So after the little miss hap on in the kitchen doorway, all the girls took a very stunned Nina upstairs and into her bedroom. They all started asking her questions at once, not even remembering that Amber was passed out cold. "How was it?" asked Joy.

"Wow." said Nina.

"Is he a good kisser?" asked Mara.

"Yeah..." said Nina.

"How-"

"Good morning Nina! Oh why is everyone in here?" interrupted Amber who had just woke up. She put a hand up to her mouth and yawned a big yawn and stared blankly at everyone. When Nina or the others didn't answer her she started to hum. "You know I just had the best dream ever! It was that-"

"If your going to say that you just met One Direction then that wasn't a dream. It literally just happened all of ten minuets ago and you passed out. Me and Liam brought you up here." said Nina but thought she shouldn't have as soon she did because Amber made a sound that wasn't human.

"Liam...Payne...was...TOUCHING ME!" squealed Amber.

"And that's not all the news..." muttered Patricia. Nina shot her a look that clearly said, 'We-Will-Not-Tell-Amber!' but it was to late. Amber had picked up the sent of something she should know about and wouldn't let it go till she had found out. "What is she talking about Nina?" asked Amber.

"." said Nina very fast no one could tell what she was saying.

"Slower." said Amber.

"Me...and...Liam.."

"Not that slow!"

"Me and Liam sorta kissed when you were passed out." said Nina and all the girls covered their ears as Amber let out such a squeal the astranoughts in space could hear her. In fact the men who were up in space started asking "What was that" and "Ok enough funny business we have to get back to work!". Back on Earth Amber was squealing and asking questions. "So how was it? I bet it was amazing! EEEP! I cant believe you kissed Liam Payne! Eeeepp!"

"Oi Blondie! Shut up!" yelled Louis from outside.

"Ya!" said Niall.

"Ya!" echoed the human echo Zayn.

All the girls started laughing and giggling but with the boys...eh that's for another time.


	5. OC i need them

**So this is "That's What Makes You Beautiful" by me and if you can't figure out what this crossover is then your idiots (take no offince but its plane obvious). But if you can't figure t out then I guess I'll tell you. It is a crossover between 1D and HOA! Read on and prosper my children. I will never own HOA or 1D!**

* * *

hey y'all i need some OC's for this story. Ima put p the charcters I need.

Liam's GF (after Nina)

Louis' GF

Zayn's GF

and any of the characters. Just PM me the first and last name, hair and eye color, skin color, job, Nationality, age, hight, and weather your thin or curvy.

make it look like this:

name  
hair,eye color  
skin color  
job  
Nationality  
age  
hight  
curvy or thin

and weather it's a random character or a GF

tanks y'all!


End file.
